One of the most preferred ways to deliver a pharmaceutical to a subject is in an oral formulation. However, oral formulations of many pharmaceutical compounds are often unavailable due to the pharmaceutical's incompatibility with the harsh environment of the digestive tract. This is particularly true for pharmaceutical compounds such as peptides, proteins, certain small molecules, and nucleic acids.
Another issue plaguing oral delivery is the quantity of medication that must be both orally administered to affect the desired outcome in a patient. For example, poor bioavailability due to a bad solubility profile can mean that even though a certain medication tolerates the digestive milieu, it cannot be given orally in any meaningful way. It may, for example, need to be given in a substantially larger doses than would be required if given intravenously, or via another route of administration.
D-biotin is an example of a compound that, while susceptible to oral delivery, has a poor solubility profile. As a result, the amount of material that must be given to ensure activity in general, and in particular at the liver, is substantially larger than preferred. Thus, what is needed in the field of biotin delivery, is a composition capable of affecting efficient oral delivery of biotin and a biotin-derived compounds. The present invention meets these needs.